Six More Ways to Satisfy
by sasharyder
Summary: Much to her family's pleasure, Lily Luna is her mother's daughter. (WARNING PWP LEMON) [Companion to Six Ways to Please]
1. I - Ginny

**A/N:** I've gotten such good feedback and demands for more on Six Ways to Please, I decided to treat everyone to a little companion piece for the holidays—a next-gen sequel of sorts. I hope you enjoy Lily Luna's trip into family fun as much as everyone did Ginny's.

Thank you for all the wonderful comments and kudos and support! 2017 has been a fun time for smut at least. Suggestions are always welcome, mind the warnings, and enjoy!

 **WARNINGS:** PWP, Incest, Underage, F/F, Sex Toys

* * *

 **I. Ginny**

After all her mother has taught her, it's sometimes a surprise to Lily Luna that there's _still_ more to learn.

"Take it all the way down, baby. Watch— _yesss,_ " Mum moans, hips arching upward in ecstasy as Lily finally manages to take the entire eleven-inch strap-on presently harnessed to her mother's naked body down her eager throat. Lily breathes through her nose, sucking and bobbing as Ginny's fingers curl into her daughter's long, red hair. Lily is glad to see that the magical sex toy she'd gotten Mum for Christmas apparently works as advertised, for Mum is indeed squirming and groaning like it's her very own cock being deep-throated, rather than merely a detachable plaything. Lily wonders what that feels like—Merlin knows both Potter women love _sucking_ cock, but it's likely not quite the same thing as receiving the sucking. Hopefully Mum will let her try it out later.

"You're so good, baby," Mum coos now, head thrown back on the pillow, chocolate brown eyes closed. Lily dips her head again, choking only slightly as the strap-on slips back down her throat. Mum likes that. " _Mmm._ Yes, love. Suck Mummy's cock harder. Such a good little slut. Get it nice and slick so Mummy can fuck your tight cunny next."

Lily moans now, too. She _loves_ when Mum fucks her. Their big tits rubbing together, their tongues meeting in wet, open kisses, all the filthy words and orders…ooh, she could cum right now _._ Just the thought of the new strap-on bucking wildly into her sopping quim as Mum's athletic body jerks and plunges above her…Lily shivers in anticipation.

It isn't often that the two of them get to play together alone—they are always being interrupted by needy fathers, or brothers, or uncles—but Lily intends to take full advantage of it now. She sucks and licks and swallows until Mum is crying out and writhing like she's on the brink, and then Lily pulls away.

"Fuck me, Mummy," she pleads, still wanking the saliva-slickened strap-on. She sets impatient kisses across Mum's smooth stomach, her silky thighs. "I need you in my pussy. _Please_."

Mum laughs breathlessly, stroking Lily's hair. "You needy little thing. You want cock in your pussy? Climb up and fuck it yourself."

Lily scrambles up to straddle Mum's soft hips, grabbing the strap-on and wriggling until it's lined up perfectly with Lily's dripping pussy.

Slowly, tantalizingly, Lily sinks down upon all eleven inches.

Bottomed out, Lily and Ginny moan in unison.

Yes, there's still _plenty_ to learn.


	2. II - Harry

**II. Harry**

Daddy is in one of _those_ moods.

"Where's your mother?" he asks, looming in the doorway of Lily's bedroom like a dark, brewing storm cloud. His face is set in a tense frown, his jaw scuffed with day-old stubble. It's already quite late—something must have held him up at the office, and whatever it was, Harry does not seem pleased about it. Instead, he looks cross, stiff, and impatient to vent his displeasure out on something.

Or, Lily thinks with delight, some _one._

"She's out," Lily lies quickly, scrambling up on her bed. With practiced ease, she grins coyly at her father and lets her long, silky legs fall open. Her short nightgown slips up past her hips. Dad's narrow gaze drops to her parted thighs. "Anything I can do?" she asks.

Four minutes later, he's fucking her furiously against her bedroom door.

"Yes, Daddy! Fuck me, Daddy! FUCK ME. Harder! _Oooh—_ " Lily cries, bare legs dangling around her father's arse, heels catching against the rough fabric of his trousers that he'd barely bothered to push down his thighs in the rush to get inside her. Lily's back scrapes against the door with every piston of his hips, the noise matching time with the wet sounds of slapping flesh. Daddy's big, thick cock jackhammers into her. It's so hard and so hot and so ready to explode already. Lily can feel it.

"Take my cock," Daddy grunts, thrusting harder. He breathes heavily against her ear, then takes the lobe between his teeth and bites. "Take daddy's cock and squeeze that tight pussy until I fill it with cum. Until my load is dripping out of you. You'd like that, wouldn't you, princess?"

"Cum inside me, Daddy!" Lily moans, bouncing back against his strokes. "Give me all your thick cum! Fill me up! I want it! I need more! I—"

Harry swallows the rest of her pleas with a warm, messy kiss. Soon after, he's filling her pulsing, waiting cunny with warm, messy jizz.

Lily has barely managed to set her toes to the ground, cum still running down her thighs, when Harry points firmly to her bed, the silent order unmistakable.

 _I'm not done with you yet._

Yes, Lily _loves_ these moods.


	3. III - Arthur

**A/N:** Slipping another update in before the New Year. I might manage to get the next chapter up sometime today too, but we'll see. If not, enjoy, and much smut fun to you all in 2018!

* * *

 **III. Arthur**

Mum would likely be exasperated if she knew, but Granddad has in fact been slipping into Lily's bed to play with her for _ages._

"Do you like to be pet, my darling?" he'd whispered hotly in her ear that first time, the summer Lily had turned fifteen. His long, weathered fingers curled over Lily's bare hip and slipped into her tiny knickers as they lay spooning on Mum's old bed. She and the boys were staying the weekend at the Burrow while their parents were on holiday, and Lily had been half asleep inside Mum's old bedroom when the door had creaked open and Granddad appeared at the threshold. With his small smile and his lecherous gaze gleaming brightly, Granddad's intentions had been clear.

And Lily, of course, welcomed them wholeheartedly.

"Good girl," he'd praised at her quiet, eager moan, fingers already circling her damp and swollen clit. "So soft and wet. Do you like when Granddad plays with your pretty cunny, my darling? Do you want more?"

"More," Lily had begged, arching back against him. "More, _more_ —"

She was _always_ begging for more. Much to her irritation, Granddad refused to penetrate her—not with his long cock, nor with his fingers, not even with his tongue. Until she came of age, he seemed content just to stroke and fondle her, regardless of how Lily pleaded. Once, he'd gotten completely naked, flipped Lily onto her stomach, and dry humped her arse cheeks until he'd exploded, leaving ropes of thick, heady cum dripping down her arsecrack. Another time, he'd stood over her, slowly wanking his cock in her face, and ordered her to beg for his jizz. Lily had done, extolling for nearly ten minutes about how much she wanted it, needed to feel it dripping from her skin, was desperate for the salty taste on her tongue. They both came at nearly the same time, her juices soaking the sheets, him painting her face with stream after stream of the gift she'd so desired. But that was the farthest he'd ever allowed. Mostly, he seems keen on simply lying beside her, fingers plucking her nipples or teasing her mound, tongue lapping at her skin, whispering all kinds of naughty things, stories detailing all the ways he'd fucked Mum over the years, all the ways he'd one day fuck Lily, would fuck both of them together. It was from Granddad that Lily had learned the best and most depraved secrets of her family, like how many generations of pureblood sluts ran in their line, or the fact that James was in reality just as much her uncle as he was her brother.

"One day, we'll have you breeding, too," Granddad often promised, hand splaying over her flat stomach, curving over her wide hips. "We'll all have our turn taking you, filling you with so much cum it seeps out. We'll spend weeks, months, dumping into your pretty little hole until one of our seed takes hold. Then we'll keep fucking you as your tits swell, your belly grows…we'll fuck you in every hole until you pop. Then we'll do it all again. You'll be our prize breeding bitch, my darling. Just like your grandmother."

"I want it now," Lily whined, wriggling against him. "Please, Granddad. I won't tell. Don't you want your cock to be the first in my pussy?"

"Patience," he advised, but it wasn't long before he was cumming all over her thighs, mighty close to where they both _really_ wanted it.

On Lily's seventeenth birthday, once Mum and Dad had finished with her (and _in_ her), Mum says they should Floo to the Burrow. "Granddad will have a present for you, too."

Lying back on her bed, naked and not nearly sated enough, Lily can only grin. "Excellent."


	4. IV - Teddy

**A/N:** These were meant to be quite short, but this one kept growing (snerk). Hope everyone had a lovely new year, and much luck in 2018!

 **WARNINGS:** Orgy/Gangbang, Rough, Voyeurism

* * *

 **IV. Teddy**

Teddy has never had much interest in fucking Lily himself. Rather, he prefers _watching_ her get fucked—the more men, the better.

"Clear the view," he reminds the group tonight, his voice almost bored in the dim, dirty back room of the seedy Muggle pub.

The five men—utter strangers, of course, picked up thirty minutes earlier from the seedy pub's _front_ room—immediately oblige. They'd been circled around her, taking their turns in her hands and mouth, flicking her hard-tipped tits, yanking her back by the hair, cooing encouragement and calling her filthy names as she gobbled and laved at whichever cock was presented to her, but now they've shifted aside to give Teddy back his window and the restless movement seems a catalyst. They want more.

"Enouff o'this," one of them gripes. He's large and hairy and has his cock presently buried down Lily's throat. "On 'er back. I want in t'slut's arse."

Another man spreads out on the floor, fisting his thick, red knob. "Climb on, luv," he orders, thin lips spreading in a cunning leer. "Let's see those juicy bubbies bounce as you're buggered in both holes."

Lily crawls until she's straddling the man on the floor, their hands bumping clumsily together as they each fumble to get the waiting cock inside her sopping quim. She's as eager for it as any of them. When his tip fits to her hole, Lily sinks down with a long, loud groan.

"Mmmm… _fuck_ ," she breathes, flushing at finally being filled, _so good so good_. She begins to bounce. "Fuck. _Fuck_. Ooh, your cock feels so good. So _good._ I need _more_ —"

Her back is nudged forward. She leans, and a second cock rims her rear hole.

"You'll get more," the man behind her chuckles, then roughly plunges into her arse.

"FUCK!" she shouts, rearing back. He hadn't bothered with any lubrication save her spit. He plows her with brutal, quick strokes. "FUCK. Ohh— _oooh—_ "

Her cries are stifled by another cock shoving past her lips.

 _Mmmm, yes yes yes yes._

"Christ, what a fucking hot slag she is," another man grunts as he grabs Lily's hand and leads it to his jutting prick. She immediately begins to work it, and he grins. "Look how greedy she is for cock. Reckon we'll be fucking her for hours, eh lads? How many loads have you for her? Fancy I can muster two or three—"

"Move!" the last man shouts, shoving aside the bloke in her mouth only seconds before there's a long, ready prick being furiously wanked in Lily's face, which promptly explodes. Pulse after pulse of wet, salty cum streaks her face, her tits, her hot, sweaty skin.

As the men cheer and laughingly crow, "There's one!" Lily continues to thrust back against both cocks still inside her, too lost in lust to pause for even a moment. Her glazed eyes quickly flash to the corner, to Teddy.

The blue-haired voyeur grins from the shadows. He gives her a wink, slowly stroking himself.

The men quit counting aloud after eleven loads. Lily herself loses track, too. But she reckons Teddy keeps score the whole night through.


	5. V - James

**V. James**

James is toying with her, as usual.

"Open those pretty slut lips and stick out your tongue," he instructs, grunting in satisfaction as Lily readily complies. The moments seem to drag on in the darkness beneath the blindfold currently tied tightly over her eyes, the helpless feeling punctuated even more by the taut magical cords presently binding her hands to either side of her brother's wrought-iron headboard. It's almost too long before Lily finally feels the silky, teasing weight of his bulbous cockhead drop against her tongue. He strokes it slowly there, letting it get wet, pushing it only minimally deeper. Almost instinctively, her lips close around it, needy to suck, but James immediately tugs away.

" _Jamie_ ," she whines.

He chuckles darkly, likely smirking at her with his usual smugness too, though of course Lily can only guess at that. Squirming against her constraints and panting in the darkness, she moans as James's prick suddenly begins nudging her face.

"Did I say you could suck me yet?" he asks.

Lily feels some precum streak across her cheek. She shivers. "No."

"Then stick out your tongue again, whore. And don't get greedy or you'll be punished." James emphasizes the threat by slapping his hard, hot dick across her face, but Lily's pussy only pulses at the promised retribution.

Still, ever obedient, she sticks out her tongue once more and waits.

"Good girl," James praises. He rubs the head on her tongue again, and when Lily proves she can withstand the teasing torment, he rewards her by slipping himself in a bit deeper. Then _much_ deeper. His balls bump her chin. "Fuck, Lils, you look so good with my cock in your mouth. So fucking perfect. You want all of it, don't you? Want your brother's prick as you're tied to the bed, helpless to move? Bet that pussy is dripping wet, isn't it? Creaming yourself already."

Lily can't help it: she closes her mouth again and moans as she nods.

James clicks his tongue in disappointment. "Silly, slutty little sister…you just can't resist, can you? 'Fraid you'll have to pay for it now."

With that, James grips the headboard, swings his hips forward, and begins to brutally facefuck her.

 _Punishment, indeed_ , Lily thinks as she orgasms.


	6. VI - Albus

**A/N:** Last one! I hope you had fun with Lily Luna. Thanks for all the favorites and reviews, and hopefully I'll have something new soon. As always, comments and suggestions are always welcome. :)

* * *

 **VI. Albus**

Lily and Al have always been far too competitive for their own good.

"You're going to lose," Lily taunts, grinning as she sits splayed on her parents' bed, wearing nothing but a wide open dressing gown, three frantic fingers plowing in and out of her glistening pussy.

Sitting across from her, Al spits onto his cock, giving himself more lubrication as one hand cups his balls and the other jerks the skin of his thick, veiny penis with fevered frenzy. His curled fingers fly up and down, his dark eyes trained on his sister.

"Don't be so sure," he shoots back, lip twisting upward in the way Lily knows means he's close. She grits her teeth and pinches her puckered nipples. "Reckon you've been spending too many nights out with Teddy. Can't manage to get yourself off on your own anymore, eh?"

"Eat shit," Lily jeers. "You've spent so many hours with Scorpius Malfoy's mouth around your prick, I bet it's numb from all the sucking."

Al only laughs at that, closing his eyes. Lily swears under her breath. Rookie mistake. She never ought have mentioned Scorpius. Now her brother was likely basking in memories of his favorite paramour, inching ever-closer to the orgasmic finish line with images of that blond head bobbing up and down in his lap...

 _Shit,_ Lily thinks, frigging her clit harder with her thumb. Her legs quiver and her body heats, but it's just _taking too bloody long._ She tries her own hand at tempting memories—Mum and Dad last night, the way Mum had eaten her out and Dad had plowed her arse…the weekend she'd recently spent at the Burrow, filling Granddad's shed with her loud screams and pools of cum…she and Teddy at that Muggle adult theatre…James trussing her up and spanking her until she was begging for relief…

Albus and his long, wet cock, which would be hers to do with as she pleases for the rest of the afternoon if only she could _just. beat. him. to. orgasm._

She is close. So, so _close_ …

"I'm cumming!" she shouts, shaking. "I'm cumming!"

"Agh— _there_!" Al cries, and Lily is moaning and squirting her own release as thick, white spunk sputters line after line down Albus's prick, dripping over his still moving fingers.

For several moments, they are both too out of breath to do anything more than pant and revel. Then:

"Well, clearly, I won."

"What? Are you out of your head? _I_ won—"

"Bullshit! That's—"

They waste twenty minutes arguing before getting down to the more urgent business of fucking.


End file.
